What do the following two equations represent? $-4x+2y = 4$ $16x-8y = 1$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x+2y = 4$ $2y = 4x+4$ $y = 2x + 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $16x-8y = 1$ $-8y = -16x+1$ $y = 2x - \dfrac{1}{8}$ The slopes are equal, and the y-intercepts are different, so the lines are parallel.